A convertible vehicle is known from DE 44 45 944 C1 which provides a cover part to be opened in two oppositely directed movement procedures to provide a passage opening for the roof, on the one hand, and to provide a loading opening for baggage, on the other hand, depending on the direction of opening. The cover part is attached to a rearward auxiliary frame which in turn pivots around an axis close to the tail to realize a first direction of movement and remains unpivoted to realize a second direction of movement, while multijoints attached to the auxiliary frame open. A construction of this type requires a high construction effort with a plurality of pivot points. The cover part moreover pivots around an axis associated with its rear lock on the release of the passage openings for the roof, which restricts the design options of the vehicle tail.
It is the underlying problem of the invention to improve a motor vehicle of the named kind with respect to the opening mechanism of its cover part.